An Average Rigleen Story
by CinnamonSun
Summary: Based on how Eileen and Rigby have been hanging out more often, from my point of view. Rigby doesn't know the feelings inside of him, and why he gets excited to see the dorky mole every time they hang out. Rated T for now, but will be M later
1. Chapter 1

An Average Rigleen Story

(Save for a few moments)

 **A/N: Just before I begin with this story, just know that the rating will change, and well I'm not very good at staying consistent with my stories, that's why I try to write very few.**

Nobody P.O.V

He sat there, along the hard stale back of her pale green couch. He never meant for them to get close, or even start hanging out in the first place. She was annoying remember? No, this particular raccoon couldn't remember, because everyone deserves a chance he gave her one. What'd she do with it? Scoop that opportunity up of course.

The first time when she invited him over was when Mordecai was out with CJ. At that time he only went over because he had nothing to do of course, that was the reason why. They sat on the same old couch watching a horror movie on her beat up laptop, nothing was weird.

Then as time would pass he would start to come over more, even when Mordecai wasn't out with CJ, and he maybe just had a day off. It's not because he liked Eileen or anything, no never.

He started becoming more common at the young moles house. This was when he found out she had never played an actual video game. So the raccoon took it upon himself to teach her the only way he knew, with late night gaming sessions. They would usually start in the afternoon around 4 if all went well in the park, and ended at around 12pm.

He could tolerate her now, heck even more than that, he could actually want to start a conversation with her now. So tonight was going to be the same old thing, another gaming night. For the young man, these past couple weekends she had been getting better and more of a competitor to him. But he would never openly admit that, but tonight he would win and she would have a run for her money.


	2. Chapter 2

An Average Rigleen Story  
(Save for a few moments)

 **A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews guys, I think this story might be different because I have a lot of ideas for it. So I left yall waiting, so here you go, I will deliver.**

Rigby P.O.V

Rigby sat aggravated pounding at the colorful keys of the controller in his paws. He was trying to warm up before Eileen was done loaning one of her math books to a college friend. He couldn't get caught cheating, and having to warm up on such a petty game like 'Animal Zoo 3'.

Eileen had chosen this one out not him, it involved nurturing and caring for wild animals, with a time limit of course. This is the one game she would always win, save for a couple combat games every once in a while. By now Rigby was done trying to give the baby gorilla its bottle, it kept thrashing around resisting. "Fucking asshole." he growled throwing the remote down. This game was too stressful why even bother with it.

What he really needed was some water. He left and headed for the extremely small kitchen that could barley fit two. Standing at the island was Eileen and some guy who looked way more confident than he should. _'Ugh, nasty. Can this fucker leave already so Eileen and I can start the action?_ ' .. _'Huh? Wait, that sounds wrong I mean like, the game action. Ugh whatever.'_ He turned to look at the mole sporting a white long sleeve shirt and some soft black sweats.

"Hey Eileen," he said bored, as the mole turned to look at him, "When are we gonna start man, we're running out of time?" The mole straightened up from the counter "Oh god Rigby! I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time. Of course." Eileen spoke, she turned to the visitor "Sorry Paul, we're going to have to save this for another day. Tonight is my chill time with Rig-Bone." she spoke smiling nudging Rigby in the shoulder. _'Rig-Bone? Really? Is that all I get? And to think I call you four eyes. That's way better than Rig-Bone.'_ "Rig-Bone? Are you kidding me?" he draws. She laughs her little dorky laugh that Rigby secretly loved oh so much, with the little snort that came on the end.

"You're right, you're right." she finally squeaked out with her snort. "Bye Paul" she sang, showing him out of the door. Rigby watched as she slammed the door and turned looking him straight in the eye with a look that scared him. "You're on!" she yelled pouncing on top of him to get to the controller one remote.

Rigby laughed showing his sharp K9 teeth. "Haha, you bitch. Whatever I'll know better than that next time." Rigby sat up re-adjusting his blue and gray hoodie. Unknown to him, Eileen had decided to mess with him a little bit. She looked at him with a sad look "Did you really just call me a bitch? Am I really a bitch?" she whispered her lip quivered slightly. Rigby had fucked up. _'No! Rigby not a good move! Now you have an emotional female because you just don't know how to keep your mouth shut!'_ "No! Eileen you're not a bitch! I was just joking I swear! You're great, you're a lot of fun to be around. I wouldn't hang out with a bitch. I wouldn't buy pizza for a bitch. You,my four eyes, are not a bitch. Just a little bit of a nerd." he spoke chuckling at the last part and pulling off her glasses.

 _'She's gorgeous. Why did it take me so long to notice this?'_ pulling the glasses out of her reach. "Hey Rigby," she laughing reaching around her blindly, "Give those back. I mean it." Rigby put her glasses down and wrapped his arm around her abdomen tickling her. "HAHAHA! RIGBY! S-STOP!" Eileen screeched trying to pry at his hands. Rigby won't let her budge, being able to hear that laugh openly was just enough to keep him going. _'How did we get here? Me with her and all?'_ Finally he had decided to stop and helped her up. She left to go grab them sodas from the fridge. While Rigby sat again on that cold hard couch he couldn't help but think, _'Damn Eileen, I'm so glad I gave you a chance.'_


End file.
